The present invention relates to a separable bed covering and more particularly pertains to allowing for separation of a single covering into two coverings.
One of the problems with sharing a bed with another person is the constant battle that takes place for the proper amount of blanket covering that each occupant desires. What is needed is a bed covering that will allow for each occupant of the bed to have the proper amount of covering that they require.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a single bed covering that includes a pair of separable sections that can be completely detached from one another to provide two people sharing bed to have their own covering.
The use of bed sheets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed sheets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warmth to people in bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,776 to Quenneville discloses a set of overlapping bed covers for plural occupants, to prevent pulling the blanket to one side of the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499 to Klein discloses an individual bed covering with two separate halves suited for use by two people. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,573 to Ritacco discloses a divided bed sheet for two people with different heat capacities for each side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,235 to Huang and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,111 to Zahavkochav each disclose two person sleeping bags.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a separable bed covering for allowing for separation of a single covering into two coverings.
In this respect, the separable bed covering according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for separation of a single covering into two coverings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved separable bed covering which can be used for allowing for separation of a single covering into two coverings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.